April Showers BringAmericans?
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: Alfred never realized the significance of a certain day in April. He intends to make up for it. Drabble. America/England US/UK


I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. All Characters are properties of Hidekaz Himaruya

Alfred first realized the problem when Feliciano asked him a simple question at a G8 summit.

"Ve, America what are you getting England for his birthday?"

"Whaaaat! Arthur's birthday is soon?" Alfred screamed

Some aids and interns shhed the blonde nation, but he ignored them.

"Well sure its….Actually you're right. When is England's Birthday?" Italy wondered

"Italy!" Ludwig yelled

Feliciano immediately went to his friend and began apologizing.

_How could I have been friends with England so long and not know when his Birthday is?_ The American wondered to himself.

He didn't have long to wonder because soon Ludwig called everyone back into the meeting room. Alfred tried to forget, but the question nagged at the back of his mind. When was Arthur's birthday?  
_ think it was in the winter. No summer. Man this is bad. What if it's soon?_

It was then that a shape flickered before his eyes. He blinked and then told himself to focus. At that point the shape of a young man holding a bear came to mind. Then Alfred realized that it actually was a young man and a polar bear sitting across the table.

_Of course Ma….er….Matt. That's right. I can ask Mattie. _

After two more hours of presentations and Germany's yelling, the Nations were dismissed for the day.

"Hey Mattie wait up!" Alfred called out as he gathered his things and rushed after Matt.

"Al..wha…what do you want?" Matthew wondered

He shrank in surprise at Alfred remembering who he was.

"I have a quick question," Alfred answered

The American pulled his brother into a quiet hall. A part of Matthew was slightly unnerved by his brother's secretive behavior.

"Do you know when Arthur's birthday is?" Alfred asked

Matthew nearly face vaulted. Alfred was worried about that?

"Um I think its…..Yeah, actually I don't know either. Maybe Japan will know" Matthew replied.

Alfred pouted in disappointment, but quickly recovered.

"Alright thanks Mattie," He answered as he ran off.

He then pulled out his phone and speed dialed Japan.

"Moshi Moshi, this is Kiku," a calm voice answered

"Kiku, It's Alfred. Listen do you know when Arthur's birthday is by any chance?"

"I apologize America. I don't have that information. Perhaps one of his brothers knows," Kiku suggested.

Alfred clicked his phone off and sighed in frustration. He decided to get dinner and then head home. This was turning out to be harder than he expected.

Over the next week Alfred asked Ireland, Scotland, Portugal, Spain, Denmark, Poland and many other countries. None of them knew the answer.

He was sinking in his seat feeling frustrated and decidedly un-heroic until a knock sounded on his door.

"Who is it?" Alfred called out.

"It is the tres bein France. Of course," Francis answered.

Alfred got up and opened the door.

"Francis, what do you want?" the American deadpanned.

"I wanted to be of assistance. Mathieu told me you were curious about Angleterre's birthday," France answered.

Alfred immediately perked up at France's words.

"You know when Arthur's birthday is?" Alfred asked

"But of course. It is April 23rd" France replied with a flourish

"Wow! Thanks so much," Alfred enthused.

He reached up and hugged Francis. The Frenchmen made to kiss the American, but Alfred turned and shut the door in Francis's face.

Flush with success and excitement Alfred immediately began concocting a plan.

_I'm gonna give Iggy the best birthday he's ever had. _

--------April 23rd----------------------

Arthur awoke early and prepared breakfast as usual. He worried about his presentation for the next meeting while he prepared an earl-grey for breakfast. With a sigh he began reading the paper. All of this was rudely interrupted by a thumping from the door.

"Arthur!" a cheerful voice rang out across the cozy English home.

Grumbling, Arthur went to answer the door.

"What in the world do you want, you git?" Arthur growled.

"Oh c'mon, Can't I drop in on a friend?" Alfred tease.

Arthur simply shook his head in reply and allowed the American some room to enter the house. Alfred then immediately headed toward the kitchen and began preparing himself breakfast. Arthur was left in relative peace until a half an hour later. Alfred came looking for him in his study. Alfred had changed out of his normal clothes into a simple light blue polo and slacks.

"What are you doing?" the younger nation wondered

"Work. Can't you recognize it?" Arthur replied

"Aww. C'mon Arthur, it's a beautiful day outside. Besides we have two weeks until the next conference." Alfred argued

"No," Arthur answered flatly.

"But I'll be bored," Alfred whined.

"Then go watch television or something," Arthur replied dismissively

Alfred then scooted closer to Arthur and put on his best sad face.

"No, that is not going work."

"Please, Arthur, for my sake," Alfred begged.

"Oh bloody hell," Arthur swore.

"Yes!" Alfred cheered.

Arthur finished up a bit more work, and then they went off into London. First the two nations wandered around Trafalgar where many stalls had been set-up. Some were selling trinkets, while others sold food. The most interesting things in the square, though, were the live shows. Alfred happily bought himself a snack, while Arthur found a spot near the stage. The two nations reconvened and listened to live music for an hour.

It was then off to the next spot, the British National Museum.

"You want to go in there?" Arthur wondered

"Um yeah, why? " Alfred asked

"I did not think you would be interested in a museum is all," Arthur remarked.

"What are you talking about? Ancient antiques are cool" Alfred answered.

Arthur simply shrugged and followed Alfred up the steps and through the entrance. They saw many of the more famous exhibits including the Elgin Marbles and the Rosetta stone.

"Wow. How cool would it have been to be on one of these digs?" Arthur wondered

"Well you can also go visit Greece. I here he's digging for things in the South at the moment," Arthur suggested.

"Really? Cool," Alfred replied.

After the museum, both of the nations were a little worn out; so, Alfred suggested they go find a place to have dinner.

"How about here?" Alfred suggested as they passed a pub near Arthur's house

"Hmmm well alright," Arthur conceded

In truth it was a favorite pub of his, and it was the pub he had dragged Alfred to during a revenge plot.

They stepped inside. Instead of heading for the bar or coat room, Alfred moved toward the backroom.

"Oy, Alfred you can't go in there" Arthur tried to warn him.

But Alfred had already slipped in. Arthur sighed and followed

"SURPRISE!" Arthur was greeted with a loud yell.

"What in the name of…"

Denmark, Prussia, Spain, Austria, Germany, Canada, Belgium, Japan, China, Sealand and a host of other nations were crowded in the back room.

"Happy Birthday, Arthur," Alfred announced.

He beamed at Arthur from the middle of the room.

"This was all your doing," Arthur realized.

"Well yeah, but I had help," Alfred replied.

"But how did you know?" Arthur wondered.

"I told him," Francis replied.

Arthur turned to the Frenchmen by the door.

"So, do you like it Arthur?" Alfred asked.

The younger nation approached the Englishmen like a child afraid of scaring a rabbit away.

"Well it's alright," Arthur answered.

"Oh come on. Let's party!" Feliks shouted out.

The nations all cheered and the party began. The beer flowed, the nations danced, and Francis flirted. Arthur chatted with his friends. Some of the guests he had seen recently, while others he hadn't spoken to for a while. Soon it was time for cake, a sachertorte made by Austria and decorated to look like the English flag. After a rousing rendition of Happy Birthday, Arthur blew out the candles. America and Italy then cut the cake and began distributing. Arthur had to admit it was delicious. Then it became time for gifts. Francis presented England with a bottle of wine. Kiku gave him some cherry blossom tea, and Germany presented him with Linzer tarts. Many other nations also gave him presents, but he insisted on waiting to open them at home. It became late and the party began to thin out. Arthur thanked everyone for coming. Then America helped him carry his presents home.

"So did you have fun?" Alfred asked, after they had arrived back in Arthur's house and put the presents away.

"Yes, I had fun," Arthur answered, sitting.

"I'm glad." Alfred replied.

Alfred glanced at the clock and noticed it was close to midnight.

"Hey, Arthur," Alfred asked

"Yes?"

Alfred leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Happy Birthday,"

"Indeed it was," Arthur smiled

The End

April 23rd is St. George's Day or the day of the Patron Saint of England. Many Hetalians have told me that it's most likely England's birthday. Himaruya never gave England an official birthday, but April 23rd is meant to be a national patriotic holiday. It's also most likely Shakespeare's birthday; so it's definitely a day England would want to celebrate. At any rate, considering Alfred gets a really big birthday party, I figure he would want Arthur to have a great party too. That's why I wrote this. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
